


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Teddy Lupin, First Kiss, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Harry is spending Christmas Eve with Remus and Teddy and when he decides to go after what he really wants for Christmas, and for always.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JBankai89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazing [JBankai89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/works) who constantly provides me with inspiration due to the sheer quality of their fics, leaves me in awe of their updating schedule, and who once told me there are not enough Harry/Remus fics in existence. I heartily agree, so Merry Christmas! Thank you for your friendship and your stories! (Though I still haven't forgiven you for getting me into YOI)

Harry was playing with a four-year-old Teddy in front of the fire in the house Harry had found as a part of the Black Estate. It was a sprawling cottage style home on the moors of Scotland, nestled at the base of a small range of hills with a private loch practically in their front yard and kilometres of muggle and wizard-proofing wards. It was a small sanctuary away from the hustle and bustle of people. The substantial wards were necessary on full moon’s as Moony could run and play to his heart’s content, with Mr Cuddles at his side.

It wasn’t a very awe-inspiring name for a bear, Harry knew, but Teddy had taken one look at Harry’s animagus form, seen his resemblance to his favourite toy, and the name had stuck. Remus had laughed until tears leaked from his eyes and Harry had yet to inform either Ron or the twins of his ‘Marauder’ name.

“-And that’s how the dragon found her way to her new home, flying off into the night on the back of a broomstick,” Harry told Teddy, having just reenacted a story from Hogwarts with the aid of Teddy’s toys.

“Wow!” Teddy exclaimed enraptured, “Another story! Another! Please, Harry, pleeeeease?” he begged, his eyes big and round in a face that was lit with multi-coloured lights from the Christmas tree in the corner.

“Not tonight squirt,” Harry said as he ruffled his hair, “But what do you say we get your dad to make us some hot chocolate before bed?” he whispered conspiringly, loud enough that Remus could hear from where he sat reading in an armchair, occasionally watching the two of them.

Teddy beamed and turned his pouting face on Remus, “Please, Daddy? Make your hot chocylet for us?”

Harry threw an arm around Teddy’s shoulders and pouted alongside him. Grinning when the older man rolled his eyes with good humour. “Honestly, I don’t know why I always give in to you two,” he said as he got up. Teddy cheering and clapping as he walked to the kitchen.

“‘Cause you love us,” Harry shot at his back with a smile.

“Yeah, you love us,” Teddy agreed.

Remus paused at the door and turned to smile back at them, “I do,” he said softly before disappearing.

Harry’s heart missed a beat before his happiness slipped from his face. He knew Remus didn’t mean it the way Harry had come to hope he would and the thought made him sigh. He turned his attention back to Teddy and saw the little boy looking at him with his head tilted to the side.

Harry put the smile back on his face, it wasn’t exactly forced, but it didn’t quite match his feelings either. “So, Teddy,” he started as he rubbed his hands together and beckoned Teddy closer in a secretive manner. “Now your Dad's out of the room, what do you want for Christmas?”

Teddy’s tongue slipped out of his mouth as he thought, his little arms crossed over his chest as he did so, “I want you and Daddy to be happy. What do you want for Christmas, Harry?”

Harry froze, not sure how to answer the little boy, but knowing he couldn't let his statement go. “Why don’t you think your Dad and I are happy, Teddy?” Harry spotted Remus in the doorway, floating three mugs in front of him as he stepped slowly back into the room.

“Well, sometimes you're sad. And Daddy sometimes sad too.” Teddy said as he looked up at the picture they had of Tonks sitting on the mantle.

“Oh, Ted, come here,” Harry said and Teddy climbed into Harry’s lap and wrapped his little arms around as much of Harry as he could fit and Remus sat down close by. Harry could just smell the faint hint of the aftershave he used as he gave them both their mugs. Harry shared a look with Remus and he nodded at Harry. Harry sucked in a breath, hoping he wasn’t about to fuck this up.

“Just because sometimes your Dad and I are sad, doesn’t mean we aren’t happy. Sometimes we get sad when we remember people who we loved who aren’t with us anymore, like your mum, or my parents, or my godfather Sirius. But that doesn’t mean we aren’t happy.”

Teddy pushed his finger into the froth of his hot chocolate, confusion clear on his little, wrinkled forehead.

“Harry’s right son, we are both very happy. We have you, don’t we? And you bring us both a lot of happiness.” Harry nodded and gave Teddy a little squeeze at Remus’ words.

“But you don’t have someone to hug and kiss like Uncle Ron has Aunty Mione, or how cousin Draco has cousin Story or how Grandma Molly has Grandpa Arthur, or -”

Harry and Remus both threw each other a look and maybe it was just his imagination but he thought he saw Remus’ cheeks redden slightly.

“- or Uncle Charlie has Uncle Neville.”

Harry knew he needed to interrupt Teddy or he would just keep listing all the couples he knew. “No, Teddy, we don’t, not yet, but we are still okay, you don’t have to worry about us.”

Teddy looked up at Harry and nodded slowly, Harry set his hot chocolate and Teddy’s aside and he stood the little boy up in front of him. “Besides, no-one gives better hugs than you, my little octopus!”

Teddy giggled at the long shared joke and threw his arms around Harry’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist as he cried, “I’m not an octopus!”

“Really?” Harry asked, sharing a relieved look with Remus over the fact that bullet had been dodged, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Huh, I could have sworn you were an octopus,” Harry tugged on of Teddy’s arms, “See? You’re stuck to me!” Teddy giggled harder in response. “Well, I don’t think I know how to get octopuses off of people. I wonder if your Daddy does?”

Remus’ mouth twisted into a grin as Teddy giggled harder, “Octopi, and you have to tickle them.”

“Tickle them? Huh, you hear that Teddy? If I tickle you and you let go that must mean you’re an octopus.”

Teddy latched on tighter and buried his face into Harry’s neck, still giggling.

“Ready? One.. Two..” Harry started to count, “THREE!!”

Quickly digging his fingers into Teddy’s ribs, he leant forwards so that the young boy wouldn’t fall too far when he let go. The shrieking boy valiantly tried to hold on but was soon overcome by Harry’s skilful fingers tickling along his sides and under his arms. After a few moments and a couple of false cries for him to stop, Harry sat back with a big grin. Remus scooped up the still softly giggling child and stood.

“Well my little octopus, time for bed.” Teddy yawned his protest and they all trooped to Teddy’s room. Remus tucked Teddy in and then sat in the chair by his bed, selecting a book to read. Harry leant in the doorway and watched as the light slowly dimmed throughout the course of the story.

A peace settled through him at the sight and the ache inside Harry only intensified. He wanted more of this. He wanted more nights with Remus and Teddy. If he was completely honest, which he tried not to be most of the time, not wanting to dwell too much on an unattainable dream. He wanted every night to be like this. He wanted to watch Teddy fall asleep every night before he and Remus would return to the lounge to curl up like any other couple. Or to putter about and see to domestic things. Or, more than anything, head straight to bed themselves where they would find themselves wrapped up in each other's arms, bringing the other pleasure in ways only a lover could.

Remus’ voice stopped and Harry blinked himself back to the present, green met amber and for a moment, Harry thought he saw all his thoughts reflected back at him.

But then Remus turned to put the book away and dulled the light to its lowest setting.

Harry followed him out of the room and back down the hallway, quiet as his thoughts raced through his mind. He watched Remus flick his wand at the box in the corner, floating presents from Santa, themselves and their family and friends underneath the Christmas tree.

Remus turned back to see a pensive look on Harry's face.

“Harry?” he asked, “What's wrong?”

Harry met his gaze head. “This.” He said steadily answering both Remus's current question and Teddy’s earlier one. He took a step forward, “This is what I want for Christmas. This is what I want for always.”

Remus's brow furrowed but before he could say anything, Harry ploughed onwards, “You and me, with Teddy. All of us together, a family. I don't just want to be Teddy's godfather, only here sometimes and for the big occasions. I want to be here for all the tantrums, and the tough questions and the bedtimes too.” Harry sucked in a deep breath and took another step forward, forcing Remus to take a step back against the Christmas tree, the branches rustled and ornaments jangled. “And I want you, maybe that's selfish, and maybe it's not all that usual, but I don't care. I'm in love with you, Remus, and I don't want to pretend like I'm not anymore.”

Harry stood there, still and watchful, hoping that his gamble had paid off, hoping that Christmas really was the time for miracles. That Remus wouldn't deny it any longer either.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as an arm extended slowly towards him, as the same hope and trepidation he felt was mirrored in amber eyes. And when that hand brushed lightly against his waist, they exploded.

Harry stepped in as Remus pulled him closer. Their lips crashing together, all lips, and teeth, and tongue.

Unaware that he had even been moved, Harry felt himself suddenly pushed against the stone edging of the fireplace. The heat next to him the only clue as to which hard and uncomfortable surface he had been positioned against. His hands were wound in tweed and Remus had a hand behind his head, the other on the small of his back, pressing their centres together. Harry’s foot hit against something as he shifted, he realised a moment later that it was one of the mugs of hot chocolate. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care at spilling the beverage all over the rug.

A soft moan reverberated in Harry's throat as he opened his mouth further to Remus's advances, tilting his head back and submitting to the older man. Remus drew away when Harry's need to breathe became apparent, trailing wet, sucking kisses over his cheek and down the line of his throat. Nipping lightly at his collarbone before resuming their previous activity, much to Harry's approval.

Harry pulled away as their actions slowed and he looked a smiling Remus in the eye. “So, erm, I was kind of angling for a verbal response.”

Remus chuckled and rested his forehead against Harry's, “I want this too, you're right, it's not 'usual’ but it _is_ us.” Harry's heart swelled at the dual word, “and I don't want to deny what I feel towards you anymore either.” His expression sobered for a moment. “I think, I think they would even be happy for us.”

There was no need to ask who 'they’ were, Harry and Remus both knew who the wolf had meant. “I think so too,” Harry told him softly, “Merry Christmas, Remus.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Remus whispered back, before pressing their lips together once more.

**FIN**


End file.
